Nalu Fluff Week 2016
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Stories and drabbles featuring Natsu and Lucy using the prompts of Fluff Week. Fluffy and sweet, exploring their friendship and love. Prompts: Animals, Flowers, Starry Date, Cuddling, Festival, Matching, Pregnancy, Family life/Marriage, AU (I'm going with a fake dating AU for this prompt)
1. Unexpected Gift

Nalu Fluff Week 2016

Bonus Day Prompt: Animals

word count: 713

rated: k

* * *

Lucy selected another burr, grasping firmly and pulling it free with a single tug. Natsu growled and muttered but didn't do anything else to distract Lucy from her task. She combed through another patch of his spiky hair and clipped a barrette (this one yellow with polka dotted pink stars) to keep the cleaned hair free of new debris.

"What made you dive into that patch of brambles?" Lucy couldn't keep her amusement from her voice. Natsu had been acting oddly for about a week now, but he wouldn't say what was on his mind. Now he was at her mercy, and if he didn't want to lose even more hair, he'd have to come clean. Tugging at another burr with a wee bit more enthusiasm than necessary, Lucy said, "Tell me."

Natsu sighed. He knew Lucy had the upper hand. There were still lots more burrs lodged in his hair, and everyone else he could think of who could assist him would leave him way more scalped than his partner. He shuddered, Erza would have pulled out several swords and shorn him bald without further discussion. Gray would have laughed and hurled insults before trying to freeze his whole head solid. Happy was covered in fur, he'd end up wearing whatever he combed out. Gajeel might take the opportunity and sing as he pulled the burrs. Bleh.

Lucy was his only hope, but if he didn't distract her, she might wriggle his secret from him. Natsu craned his head off Lucy's lap and smirked. "Why didn't you just ask Cancer to fix my hair? It woulda been more easier."

Plump lips firmed, a hint of pink rose on her cheeks; Lucy's voice was steady as she answered. "I didn't want to bother him, I can't call him out for every little thing."

"Tch. Keeping my hair beautiful ain't a little thing." Natsu rolled, presenting Lucy with the nape of his neck. "I got more here too."

Lounging on her lap, his chest covered by an old vest, the feel of his skin sparked something in his partner. His complete trust gentled Lucy's hands as she combed another clump of brambles and removed them. "You haven't told me why yet."

His shoulders tensed and then relaxed. "Then it won't be a surprise."

"You, getting into scrapes isn't a surprise."

Natsu scrambled up and sat in the corner of the sofa. "You're gonna say it's stupid."

"Pfft. When have I ever said anything like that?"

Natsu stared into Lucy's big brown eyes. Lucy was right. She was always kind unless he was interrupting her bath or if he was caught rummaging in her underwear drawer or if he and Happy were making comments about her love of greasy food. He grinned. "Naw, you're right. I guess I can tell you."

Lucy dropped the tools in her hands and turned to face Natsu. "And?"

"I was hunting a pair of bunnies."

Lucy beetled her brows, confused. "Why?"

"That's the surprise part." Natsu glanced down at his hands. He laced his fingers together and played with his thumbs. "I wanted to give you a gift that you'd never expect."

"That's … sweet, Natsu." Lucy drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "But I wouldn't want to take any animal away from its family."

"I know!" Ardent to make his point, Natsu leaned over to set his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "That's why it was a pair, so they'd have each other as well as you."

"But why a gift for me at all?" Lucy was getting warm feeling. Natsu was kneeling now, face to face with her. His enthusiasm made her heart thump faster.

"It's your birthday soon and I wanted you to like my present the best."

Lucy hugged Natsu, awkwardly mashing his face and body to hers. "This is what they mean when it's the thought that counts. Thanks."

"You this means you don't want any animals?" Natsu blushed, still trapped in Lucy's embrace.

The blonde giggled and released Natsu. She picked up her brush and pointed to her lap. "I'm not done with the burr removal. Lay back down so I can finish fixing your hair."

"So do you or don't you want an animal?"

"Natsu," Lucy stroked his hair, "you're all the animal I can handle."


	2. Do I Need A Reason?

Nalu Fluff Week 2016

'Do I Need a Reason?'

prompt: flowers

rating: k

word count: 456

* * *

Picking up her oversized coffee mug, Lucy took a sip and forced her concentration back to her writing. Working on her latest chapter in the café had been two-fold in purpose. One, to get inspiration from observing strangers; second, to get out of her apartment. Lucy had a hard time relaxing at home. Any time of day or night, any of her guild mates could descend upon her attention and raid her supplies.

If she forced herself to be truthful, it wasn't always a hardship to host her guild mates. Natsu was maybe the most troublesome, but the most welcomed. He could be annoying but he had such a pure heart and good intentions; Lucy couldn't hold a grudge against him. Natsu might eat eighty percent of her food, but he was one hundred percent fun.

She scanned over her last paragraph and sighed. Nothing stellar. Time to change locations and hope for her muse to wake up. Lucy gathered her pens and papers. She tucked them away into her satchel then hefted it over her shoulder. Not ready to go home, tired of the crowds inside of town, she meandered through Magnolia. Her feet found their way to Sakura park.

The frenzy of the cherry blossom festival had been over for weeks, leaving the area quiet. Lucy smiled. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Lucy rested under the branches of what she considered 'her' tree. Lucy propped her feet on the clay pot this particular tree wore and looked up into the branches. Her back faced the clearing.

She kept her eyes trained on the foliage waving overhead. Fumbling through the contents of her satchel, she grabbed a notebook to continue writing. Engrossed in capturing the splendour of nature, Lucy didn't hear Natsu's careful footsteps. She didn't notice Natsu stare or his besotted smile.

Natsu deposited his gift onto Lucy's head. He stepped back and coughed. Lucy flinched and shrieked. He erupted into brash laughter as Lucy clutched her chest, pen and papers scattering.

Turning to glare at Natsu, her lips tightened and then relaxed into a warm smile. "Proud of scaring me?"

"Naw. It's way too easy! You've got something in your hair."

Lucy gasped, her fingers flying to her blonde tresses. Recognizing the soft petals by touch, she brushed her fingertips over the ring of flowers. "Why?"

"Why not?" Natsu shrugged, gaze narrowed on his sandal-clad feet. "Do I need a reason to do things?" His cheeks were a rosy pink, matching his hair.

The blonde let free a huff of laughter. "I guess not." She lifted her arms to Natsu who pulled her to her feet. She stepped in and hugged him, laying her cheek over his thudding heart. "Thank you."


	3. A Dance of Stars

**Nalu Fluff Week 2016**

 **'A Dance of Stars'**

 **prompt: Starry Date**

 **rating: k**

 **word count: 500**

* * *

Another shooting star streaked across the inky sky. Lucy leaned back, moving her hand on the grass to help support her posture. She craned her head as far back as was comfortable and scanned the heavens.

Natsu blushed as her fingers brushed his own. He gulped, almost choking on his spit. Already nervous from the close proximity, her sweet scent wreaked havoc on his pulse.

"So pretty!" Lucy gushed, "Aren't you glad you let me pick where we had our date?"

"It's not as exciting as fireworks, but I guess it's okay." Natsu said, "A tasty bonfire would be even better."

Lucy fastened her gimlet gaze upon the slayer, a growl in her voice. "You only ever think about your stomach."

"Not true!" He pouted. "But the contents of my stomach are worrying me."

"Fine. We can go and feed that bottomless pit. You already finished all the food from the picnic, so let's go back to my apartment." Lucy moved to kneel and began to gather her belongings.

She stopped when Natsu grabbed her hand and shook his head. He opened and closed his mouth, throat working but no words leaving. Taking a deep breath, Natsu tried again. "I'm nervous. Feels like there's rocks rolling around my gut. What's wrong with me?"

"Oh!" Lucy smiled and moved closer to Natsu. "I think I know."

"Tell me!"

"Later." Lucy grinned. "Seems you're not hungry, so right now we should watch the sky."

"You know something." Natsu let his petulance show in the tenor of his voice. "You gotta promise to tell me."

Lucy giggled and let her shoulder bump into Natsu's. "Shh. Look at all the pretty stars."

Natsu fell silent and watched the stars wheel above him and his date. The wind made the trees and bushes around them rustle. Lucy flinched as a far-off animal howled; she crowded closer and Natsu hummed, pleased.

Lucy shifted her eyes from the sky down to Natsu. He was gazing rapt up at the sky, his mouth open, lips in an 'o'. She and he were new to dating, but their feelings were strong and steady. The sky was magnificent, but inconsequential compared to spending time with each other.

It took Natsu a long time to work up the courage to kiss Lucy under the display of stars, but it was more than he'd dreamed. Lucy returned his passion, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. Long minutes passed as the young lovers expressed their long pent passion.

An owl hooting startled the both of them and they broke their kiss. Racing hearts calming, they made small talk picking up the picnic detritus. Natsu bowed his head, apologizing for turning their star watching date into a make-out session.

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "I wouldn't change anything that happened tonight for the world. Your kisses knock me silly." She held out her hands and smiled wider as he took them. "I've seen plenty of stars before, but tonight you made them dance."


	4. Warm In Your Arms

Nalu Fluff Week 2016

'Warm In Your Arms'

prompt: cuddling

rated: k

word count: 246

* * *

Natsu grinned, wrapping his arms around a shivering Lucy. "This better?"

"A bit!" Her teeth has stopped chattering, but her lips trembled. "The thermostat has to be broken. It's gotta be broken. I paid the heat bill on time. I just spoke to the landlady. I don't understand why the heat isn't working." Lucy burrowed closer to Natsu's warmth and pulled her blanket closer.

"No idea." Natsu rubbed small circles on Lucy's back. "You're just lucky I'm not busy with something else today."

The girl clutched him tighter. "It's so cold out, no one's hiring for missions anyway. There's nothing for either of us to do."

"I wouldn't say that." Natsu's voice held a wolfish tone.

"What?" Lucy paused in the midst of hauling her blanket up to her lips. "What would you rather be doing?"

Natsu leaned into Lucy and grinned, the points of his fangs making an appearance. "Nothing ya weirdo, I'm already doing what I want."

"Huh?"

Natsu squeezed his partner tighter. "Keep on cuddling me and we'll be okay." He enjoyed the look of surprise on Lucy's face. Lots of people liked to say he was obtuse and clueless when it came to dating, but he knew way more than he let on.

Lucy bit her lip and blinked owlishly at Natsu. Cheeks flushing, she lowered her gaze and nestled her head over Natsu's thudding heart. Right now and forever, there was nothing better than being wrapped up in Natsu's secure grip.


	5. Shut Up and Kiss Me

Nalu Fluff Week 2016

'Shut Up and Kiss Me'

prompt: festival

rating: k

word count: 1462

* * *

Natsu stuffed a gob of fluffy cotton candy into his mouth. He chewed the melting mass of sugar with the enormous piece of kebab still in there. He hadn't wanted to attend this particular festival, but Lucy begging him with puppy-dog eyes and promises of food had swayed his mind. Food was what he'd concentrated on. He ate everything that crossed his path and was now trying food in combinations.

"Mmf, an' ooh!"

Lucy gave her head the tiniest of shakes. As often as she'd yelled at her partner for talking with his mouth full, he'd never absorbed the lesson. Not once. She sighed and face palmed. "I can't understand what you're saying with a mouth full of meat and sugar!"

"I wanna try that!" He pointed to another food stand. It had a smiling picture of a squid holding smiling miniatures of itself on skewers. Lucy shuddered at the macabre image but allowed Natsu to drag her over.

Purchasing a dozen grilled squid, he gobbled three without breathing before handing Lucy one. Natsu offered one to Happy who then snatched two and flew away cackling. Before he had time to get upset, the vendor handed him the rest of his order. Natsu hooked Lucy with his elbow and walked away smiling.

"We gotta try some games next!" Natsu nudged Lucy and grinned. "I'm really good at targets."

"So am I," Lucy asserted, "Let's see who hits the bulls eye most!"

"Great idea Lucy! What do you wanna bet?" Natsu tossed his empty skewers into a nearby trash can and then rolled up the sleeves of his outfit.

"Do we have to bet?" Lucy sighed. "Why is everything a competition with you?"

"It ain't, but you must be chicken." Natsu chuckled, "You're scared of me winning."

"Oh, no I am not. Winner gets to boss the loser." Lucy waved her arms. The tiny purse dangling from her wrist swung and thumped against her side. It was made out of the same blue silk as her festival kimono, patterned with tiny pink and yellow flowers. She smiled sweetly, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear. "Until we get home to Magnolia."

"Yosh!" Natsu pumped his arm in excitement. "I win and we don't have to take the train back!"

"That's only if you win." Lucy surveyed the aisle of games on offer, her hands on hips. "There's so many to pick from, which one looks good to you, Natsu?"

"I dunno, there's a lot to pick from." He turned around in a full circle. "This festival is bigger than I expected. We're gonna have to take a full tour before we decide what game we're gonna battle over." Natsu extended a hand and waggled his fingers, waiting for Lucy to grab hold.

Together they strolled up and down the crowed avenues of the festival. The press of people encouraged Lucy to stay close to Natsu. She smiled as he made an effort to shorten his steps, allowing her to keep pace.

"Let's play that one!" Natsu pointed at a small booth painted red with a pair of lips displayed on a banner overhead. There was a long line of mostly men but peppered with women, winding over and around the back of the stall. A handsome man and attractive female sat behind the counter of the booth.

"Uh, that's not a game Natsu." Lucy tried to steer him away, but he forged ahead, refusing to let go of her hand. Again she tried to dissuade him, "Are you hungry? I could buy you some candy apples and rice balls?"

"Naw, this is what we should compete at." He pulled her closer to the booth. "I'm gonna win for sure."

"How on Earthland do you think we can compete at kissing?" Lucy flushed brick red. "I don't want to kiss some stranger!"

"Well, duh! You won't be." Natsu frowned, staring at Lucy and then the pretty boy behind the stall. "You'll haffta kiss me."

Her righteous ire sputtered and died. "You want to kiss me?" Lucy licked her lips, lost in her imagination. The crowds were gone and it was only her and Natsu holding hands and looking at each other. He smiled and stepped closer.

The dragon slayer smirked at Lucy. "How else are we gonna compete against each other? We'll see who's better at it, and the person who cries for mercy is the loser."

Lucy lost her smile. "Oh?" Her anger and pride flashed in her eyes. "OH?" Her voice gained an octave. "Now it's on Mister Dragneel." Lucy grabbed Natsu by an ear and dragged him away from the kissing booth.

Lucy released her partner once they'd walked off the festival grounds. She found a quiet clearing ringed with tall trees and bushes dotted with dark purple flowers. She stomped a few more feet away from Natsu before turning to face him. "Last chance to reconsider this challenge." Hands on hips, chest heaving with indignation, Lucy glared at her best friend.

Natsu fiddled with his scarf, down-cast eyes watching his sandaled feet scuffing the dirt. "I've got just as much chance at winning as you do." He raised his head and pouted. "All those other games were just stuff you do by yourself. I wanna …" His words trailed away. Lucy watched him gulp, and it was like she could feel the painful lump in her own throat. "I want to have fun with you, and I thought we could make it kinda like a game."

Lucy deflated. Her anger was rapidly replaced by concern. "Kissing isn't a game."

"I know." Natsu bit his lip, trudging closer to Lucy. "But when I saw the kissing booth, I saw how I could get what I want."

"W-what?"

"I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am." Dull red seeped up his neck and cheeks. "I know what it means when you invite me out to a festival and you insist on dressing up in a yukata. I know what it means when all the girls gather round and whisper advice to you Lucy." Natsu plucked at his matching robe. "I chose to dress this way because you would like it." He hated the quiver in his voice but continued without pause. "I know I like you."

"…" Lucy stood there struck dumb by the one thing she never expected; Natsu confessing. She knuckled away a stray tear rolling down her cheek. Her heart thundered. Had she only heard what she'd wanted to hear? Was she lost in a daydream again?

Natsu saw the tear and reacted the only way he could. He dashed to his partner and gathered her up in a hug. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I just wanted you to know, you don't gotta like me back." He put more warmth in his hug, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy squeezed Natsu back. Finally she found her voice and spoke softly to him. "I'm not crying." She let her fingers play with the curls on the back of his neck. "One tear isn't crying. I was just kinda surprised is all." Lucy took a deep shuddering breath. "I like you too, just so you know."

"You sure about that?" Some of the brash in Natsu's nature asserted itself. "Most happy people don't cry." He broke their embrace and settled his hands on her shoulders, searching her eyes. "Do you like me how I like you?"

Overcome with emotions, Lucy could only nod her head, afraid to speak and choke on her words; or worse yet, cry a flood of tears.

A wide beaming smile broke on Natsu's face, chased by a fleeting sly grin. He licked his lips and moved his hands to cup Lucy's chin. Slowly he breached the distance between them, landing a feather soft kiss on her shiny pink lips.

Lucy sighed into the sweetest kiss she'd ever received; tender, slow and pure.

The two parted and stared wide-eyed at each other.

Lucy reached out to lay her hand over Natsu's heart. "Mine's beating just as fast."

"I," Natsu kept his gaze fastened on Lucy, "I think our next kiss will be even better."

"There's only one way to find out." Lucy blushed, sure that the spark of excitement she saw in Natsu's eyes was the same as hers. "Maybe a kissing competition wouldn't be so bad."

"I knew you'd see things my way." Natsu grinned, proud of himself.

"Mmm, will you be singing the same tune when I win?"

"This is what you call a 'win-win' situation Lucy!" Natsu crowed, "Any which way you look at it!"

A huge cunning smile stretched Lucy's lips and she grabbed the front of Natsu's robe. "Then shut up and kiss me."

* * *

 _ **A/N: my responses to the guest reviews ~**_

 **Martyn** , Thanks! I think Natsu with ticklish feet will make it into my 'Pregnancy' prompt.

 **Ika** , Thanks for reviewing ~ I appreciate the compliment. :)


	6. More Than Friends

Nalu Fluff Week 2016

Prompt: Matching ~ continuation of Festival

'More Than Friends'

rated: k

word count: 306

* * *

Happy clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as Lucy and Natsu wandered back to the now much quieter festival grounds holding hands. It didn't work; he was unable to smother his giggles. Both humans glared at him and asked simultaneously, 'What?!'

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" The exceed spelled his wings and flew crazy loop-de-loops high over their heads. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!"

"Well, sure - we're partners." Natsu held tighter onto Lucy's hand. "Lucy's a great person and awesome mage. I'm proud to call her my friend."

"Why wouldn't I like Natsu?" Lucy smiled at Natsu. "He's been the best partner anyone could ask for and he's kind and an awesome mage too! We've been friends from the first day we met!"

"Oh, I'm sure you liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other more than friends!" Happy flew clutching his belly and cackling hysterically. "Fuh-fuh-friends! Fu fu fu!"

"Oi! That's enough Happy!" Natsu snapped, "I know you like teasing us, but you're crossing the line."

Happy landed in front of them and made an effort to appear serious. He crossed his arms and stared each mage in the face before taking a prudent step backwards. "The proof you liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other is not exactly hiding."

"Huh? We weren't hiding." Natsu shrugged. "We just had enough of the crowds for a while."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "We had enough of the crowds."

"Tch tch tch." Happy shook his head. "The matching hickeys on your necks tell me a different story." With that bombshell, the exceed flew out of range. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!"

Lucy tried feeling for hickeys on her neck. "Why didn't you say something?"

Mildly shame-faced, Natsu shrugged. "I'll let you borrow my scarf."

Lucy stepped closer to Natsu and hugged his arm. "Thanks for the offer, but let's find me my own. We can match that way too!"


	7. Nothing Fits

Nalu Fluff Week 2016

Prompt: Pregnancy

'Nothing Fits'

Rated: k

Word Count: 1154

* * *

Nursing a low-cal fruit and veggie drink, Lucy waited for Natsu and Happy. As her pregnancy advanced, she'd been allowed to do less and less. Most of her free time was occupied with waiting, and that made her restless. Lucy chose to spend that time waiting at the guild, but that made for other problems.

She was glad to get tips from Bisca in regards to pregnancy, but some people without children had the nerve to give her second-hand information (most of it wrong). The worst offenders were Erza and Evergreen - both single and childless. Even Elfman spouted hints he'd gleaned from his sister. Lucy didn't dare tell them their help wasn't wanted; she valued her sanity.

Mira bustled over and smiled at Lucy. "It's almost noon. Time for a nap, isn't it?"

"I'm feeling pretty good today, I thought -" Lucy looked up into the blazing eyes of Mira's Sitri soul. She sighed. "I thought I'd be heading home for a nap."

"Good!" Mira chirped, her body reverting to her normal form. "I'll send Natsu home as soon as he shows up here." She rummaged under the counter and pulled out a paper bag and thrust it at Lucy. "Take it and enjoy!"

The blonde took the offering, trying her best to not smell the contents of the bag. "Thanks, you shouldn't have."

"It's no trouble! I ate tuna, peanut butter with sauerkraut and mayo for a solid month with my first." Mira watched Lucy fondly as the blonde slid off the bar stool and limped towards the exit. "Oh, and I'll tell Natsu he must rub your feet!"

"I appreciate it!" Lucy waved and made her way to what used to be solely Natsu and Happy's cottage. Natsu, with the help of the guild had renovated his hovel into a warm and charming house.

Lucy walked along the canal, the fishermen called out admonishments and caution to her. She waved and offered them Mira's snack. They shook their heads frantically. Lucy laughed and continued on her way.

Safe at home, she left the sandwich in its bag on the kitchen table. Maybe Happy might want to salvage the tuna from the otherwise unpalatable mess. Lucy poured herself some milk and took it into her office/library.

An hour of writing later and Lucy felt wilted. She hoisted herself off her chair, took her empty glass and made her way down stairs. After depositing the dirty cup in the sink, Lucy rubbed her generous baby bump. "I shouldn't, but I think I want the left-over fire chicken from last night. Sound good baby?" Taking the vigorous kick as assent, Lucy fixed herself a plate. As it warmed she went to relieve the awful pressure on her bladder (the umpteenth time today!), then took her warm food into the living room.

After swaddling herself in an afghan, Lucy devoured her snack. Replete, sleepy, and comfortable, she decided to lay down where she was. That's how Natsu found her, snoring delicately as she hugged a throw pillow. Her hair was tangled, clothes dusted with food crumbs and a dirty plate of bones on the coffee table.

Natsu sent Happy out to purchase ice cream. His hot hands made it bothersome to do that task himself. Natsu tidied up the little messes Lucy had left scattered about their house. Years of married life had trained the slayer as nothing else could. As the baby sapped more of Lucy's energy, Natsu did the house-work Lucy was unable or unmotivated to do.

Bored, wanting the companionship of his better half, Natsu decided to wake Lucy. He brought the sack containing Mira's sandwich into the living room and unwrapped it. Natsu watched Lucy turn and squirm on the couch, still sleeping. She frowned and moaned, mumbling what his sharp ears determined was, 'please have mercy.'

Time to step it up a notch. Natsu lifted off the top piece of bread. Lucy clutched her stomach and rolled to her side. Stronger measures, then. Natsu held it closer to Lucy's nose.

She woke up, gasping and gagging. "Ugh! How many times are you going to do that to me?" Lucy struggled to sit up, "Give that to Happy and keep it away from me!"

"As many times as Mira's given that to you, you should love it by now!" Natsu laughed.

"Stop laughing or I'll feed it to you!" Lucy glared at her husband. An air current wafted another dose of the fragrant tuna under her nose and she struggled to her feet. She bolted to the bathroom. Sounds of her emptying her stomach rang throughout the house.

Aghast his prank had gone too far, Natsu disposed of the well-meant but gross sandwich. He hesitantly knocked on the bathroom door and entered once Lucy moaned, 'okay.' He patted her back and helped her stand upright. She walked to the sink and ran the water. Lucy rinsed her mouth several times before meeting Natsu's eyes in the mirror.

"The fire chicken did not taste good the third time around."

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean for you to get sick."

"It's not your fault - oh, wait, yes it is." Lucy grabbed her spare toothbrush. Each bathroom had spares for her morning, noon and night stomach upsets. She added a generous amount of toothpaste. "It's your fault none of my regular clothes fit. Your fault I can't eat sushi and your fault I have the sex drive of a nymphomaniac!" Managing to frown and pout, Lucy brushed her teeth ferociously.

"You say that like the last thing is bad!" Either brave or ludicrously foolish, Natsu hugged Lucy from behind, letting his hands cup her breasts. "Let me make you feel better. Mira did order me to rub your feet, but I can start from the top and work my way down."

"Depends." Lucy spat and rinsed her mouth, kinda digging on what Natsu was doing with his warm hands. Her hormones had lots of ideas of what to do with her husband. "Fix two of my problems."

Natsu leered. "How about I fix the one problem twice?"

"Hmmph. This offer will be closed in two minutes." Lucy stepped out of Natsu's embrace. She crossed her arms, shoving them under her bosom and over her mounding baby bump. "Choose wisely, I'll be in the bedroom."

"Sounds like you're going for my original deal." Natsu listened to Lucy stomp upstairs and collapse on the bed. Inspiration struck, he snapped his fingers and then raced outside.

Natsu raided the flower garden, chaining daisies and gerberas in a crown. He ran back inside to his and Lucy's bedroom to find Lucy slumbering again. Smiling, he placed the flower crown on her stomach and crawled into bed beside her. He spoke softly, "It's not clothes, but you fit a flower crown like a goddess." Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead and snuggled her in his arms. "I hope the nymphomaniac wakes up soon."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Martyn, I truly had intended for Lucy tickling Natsu to happen, but this happened. The next prompt is 'family life/marriage' - there for sure, tickling should occur.

Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read these :D


	8. Not in Front of Nashi

Nalu Fluff Week 2016

Prompt: Family Life/Marriage

'Not in Front of Nashi'

Rated: k

Word Count: 650

* * *

Lucy took the blanket from the picnic hamper and spread it over where the grass was thickest. It was a beautiful day; sun shining, breezes cool and nothing but time to enjoy. Nashi was busy baiting her hook and Happy and Natsu were already fishing.

Lucy put her free time into writing. Her pen scratched along at a fast pace on her manuscript as her family fished. More like played at fishing. Happy was the only one intent on catching food. Natsu was teaming up with Nashi. She kept asking Happy lots of questions about fish. When he got into the zone talking about his favourite thing in the world, he was oblivious to everything else. Natsu stole Happy's worms and set them free when the exceed wasn't looking.

Things carried on this way for hours. When it was time for lunch, they marched on over to where Lucy was guarding the food.

"Yo! I'm hungry!" Natsu said, "We didn't get any fish, so I hope there's lots of food!"

"Mama, I almost got a fish!"

Happy landed hard on the corner of the blanket. "I had the worst luck ever!"

"Well, I did make you a special tuna sandwich Happy." Lucy held it out to him and smiled when he snatched it and began eating. "And for my two favourites, I have a giant platter of fire chicken!" She set down the plate roiling with flames. Father and daughter smiled identical fang-tipped smiles and dug into the food.

Mumbled thanks were the extent of conversation as everyone tucked into their food. And just like that, everything was polished off, only crumbs and bones were left.

Natsu piled the empty containers back into the hamper before pulling out a set of pillows and an afghan from another bag. "Nap time for Nashi."

"I'm not tired." She pouted, her little face scrunched up as she took a deep breath and let out a terrific yawn.

"Uh huh, you're not sleepy. Especially since I know Happy was telling you stories waaaay past your bedtime." Lucy patted Nashi fondly on top of her pink spiky locks. "Mommy and Daddy are going to have a nap too."

"Yeah, Mommy kept me up all night with her snoring, so I really need this nap." Natsu fended off a pillow attack with a forearm. "If you don't sleep now, how will you have energy to play with your friends tonight at the guild?"

"But I'm not tired! I wanna play."

Lucy grinned. "Mommy knows the best game. Do you want to be on my team?" She shot a victorious look at her husband. This would pay him back and then some for the crack about her snoring.

Nashi wriggled like a puppy. "Yes!" She made a little fist and punched in excitement. "We're gonna win!"

"I might be too full," Natsu backed away from his now predatory wife and child. "Show me mercy!" He fell over as they tackled him and began tickling his ribs and armpits. Natsu thrashed and giggled, taking care not to roll around too much.

Nashi redoubled her efforts, laughing until her ribs hurt. Her wild giggles making both of her parents smile. Finally tired out, she let Natsu pick her up and tuck her under the blanket.

"Me an' Mommy won …" She mumbled as she began dreaming.

Lucy smirked at her husband. "Yes we did."

"Pfft, no fair. Two against one?" Natsu opened his arms to Lucy and rolled with her on the blanket away from Nashi. He whispered against her neck. "I'll pay you back for this tonight."

"Fine, Natsu, tonight you can tickle me." Lucy giggled.

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

Natsu only grinned as Lucy elbowed him and hissed, "Not in front of Nashi."

They both blushed and gulped as the fourth member of their family spoke up. "And not in front of Happy either!"


	9. I'm With Him

Nalu Fluff Week 2016

'I'm With Him'

Prompt: AU ~ Fake Dating AU

rating: t - cuss words 0.0

word count: 1360

* * *

As a reward for the hours she'd spent studying, Lucy decided she'd earned a few late night snacks. This was why she'd gone out to the local 24-hour corner store, to pick up more fuel. She needed a few other necessities anyway. The walk there and back would clear her head and burn a few of the calories she was going to consume.

It was a store that she was long familiar with, but had never actually been out to so late on a week night. Lucy waved to one of the cashiers, a tall dark haired young man around her age that she'd never seen crack a smile. He was attractive in a brooding sort of way she thought. Efficient at bagging her groceries and brief with the small talk; that was all she needed from him anyway.

Despite the late hour, there were many other shoppers in the store. Some were pushing carts and some like her carried baskets. In the middle of the junk food aisle stood a young man wearing ear buds. He wore a shocking pink hoodie that matched his hair and what Lucy considered sinfully fitted jeans. Right now, he was crouching down to survey the selection of chips on the bottom tier of the display.

Bemused, Lucy watched the boy shop. He sniffed the packages, shook them and then took what she presumed was the bag that smelled the best. Curiosity ignited, she followed him up and down every aisle. She shook her head at his more outrageous behaviour and grinned to herself. He never noticed the blonde girl keeping pace as he did his shopping and sang along with his music.

Lucy almost lost her composure when he frowned and made faces at the jars of pickles. She had to detour down the feminine product aisle but found him again by the sounds of his growling stomach. He was squeezing the bread and talking to it. Part of her wanted to tell him to stop fondling the carbohydrates in such a lewd manner. But the voyeur in her needed to know what he was going to do next.

Lucy swore to herself she was just taking her sociology class to heart, observing this unique individual. It didn't hurt that he was nicely constructed. Yes, very nicely; wide shoulders, slim hips and an ass that she wanted to pinch.

Into his cart he threw in a handful of chocolate bars. Weird, he didn't stop to think and compare like he had with the other products. Lucy made her own careful selection, treating herself to a luxury brand chocolate bar.

Lucy was so confident that the boy was absorbed in his shopping she followed closer. She passed in front of him to grab her product choice and then fell back to keep apprised of his actions. All without him leering at her or trying some lame pick-up line.

Lucy checked her wallet. She'd run out of the house she shared with three other students with only a twenty dollar bill in cash. Oh well, if her impulse purchases ran over her limit, she could always use her debit card. The boy she'd dubbed in her head as 'Fire Boy' (he had picked out three different kinds of hot sauce - who does that?) was now heading to the checkout lanes.

No way was she going to lose sight of him now! Lucy queued in line behind the cute boy.

He tossed the contents of his cart on the conveyor and removed his ear buds, letting them dangle free.

The taciturn cashier greeted the pink haired boy with a casual, "Yo."

"Hey Gray. Ring this up quick, I gotta start studying. Oh yeah, gimme your discount too."

"Natsu, you can ask me nicely."

Lucy rolled the sound of Fire Boy's actual name in her mouth, Natsu. Nice, but not as nice as he smelled - a bit like sandalwood and campfire. An odd mix, but addicting. He'd said he needed to get back to studying. Natsu must be enrolled at her college. If she was lucky, she'd run into him around campus. Right now though, she wanted to pay for her stuff and get home so she could study more.

"Why?" Natsu rolled up his sleeves and crossed his arms.

Lucy cancelled her idea that things should hurry up. Natsu's forearms were sleekly muscled. The more she saw, the more delicious this piece of eye-candy was becoming.

"Listen Flame Brain, management has been cracking down on stuff like this. I gotta toe the line, understand?"

"Ugh! I just want my stuff!"

Lucy plastered a fake smile on her face as the two men argued.

"You know what? This is the express lane. You've got too many items." Gray glared at Natsu. "Get rid of," he waved at the product littering the conveyor, "half of this or go to the regular check-out line."

"But I need all this!" Natsu wheedled his erstwhile friend. "C'mon, who cares if there's a few things over twelve?"

"I don't, but my manager does. Choose, what do you want?"

"Fine!" Natsu looked over at the other line, now four people deep with giant carts of purchases. He turned back and finally noticed the pretty blonde girl behind him in line. Natsu whipped his head back to the cashier and then to Lucy, letting a wide grin spread over his face. Without speaking he moved the divider separating her few items with his, placing it so that he had twelve only.

"Great, I'll be buying what I'm allowed, and my beautiful girlfriend will buy my surplus items."

Gray sighed and began running the things over the scanner. "Since when?"

Lucy opened her mouth to disagree, but the hopeful look on her 'boy friend' was making her knees melt. He had the most amazing deep dark eyes.

Natsu whipped his head back around to berate Gray. "She's always been beautiful!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "I meant since when did you hook up with this chick? Why haven't you told me about her?"

Irritated with Gray's tone and enamoured with Natsu's previous sweet words, Lucy felt exposing Natsu's lie would be petty and beneath her. What he said next cemented her decision.

"Hey, you're talking about a lady. Quit it with calling girls 'chicks.' Chillax ice princess."

Gray scanned the last item and tossed it in a bag. "I'll give you the discount if you stop calling me ice princess. That'll be $18.24."

Natsu gave him a twenty dollar bill and shoved his change into a pocket. "And my girlfriend gets the discount too, or I'll tell her all your other nicknames."

"Ugh. Fine!" Gray snapped. Lucy's and Natsu's items jumbled together as he ran them over the scanner and bagged them. "I don't know what you see in this dork, but your total is $34.87."

Lips in a firm line, Lucy fished out her debit card. Her 'boyfriend' had better pay her back. Finishing the transaction she made to take the bags of groceries. Natsu was already carrying them, his friendly grin putting Lucy at ease.

"I got this." He angled his head with another sinful grin at Lucy. "Lead the way."

"All right." Lucy nodded and after stashing her card in her purse, she zipped it shut. Outside of the corner store she loitered under one of the street lights. "Um, can we separate our groceries now?"

"Let me carry them to your place, it's the least I can do after all." He shifted the bags to one hand and thrust out his other at Lucy. "Let me introduce myself -"

"Your name is Natsu, I overheard you talking with Gray." Lucy let his hand envelope hers, it was warm and callused. "I'm Lucy."

Natsu winked at Lucy after shaking her hand. "Naw, I'm thinking 'girlfriend' suits you better."

"W-w-what?"

"I don't let just anyone buy my groceries."

"I need you to pay me back!"

"Tch, looks like I picked a stingy woman."

"I am NOT stingy!"

"Oh, so you are my girlfriend then."

"Just walk me home."

Natsu grinned and strode beside Lucy, thanking his lucky stars his friend Gray was sometimes a douche.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's it for this year's Fluff! Thanks for reading ~ Later!**_


End file.
